Dragonguard Report
Treść Duplicate copy of a report prepared by Centurion Falixia, Intelligence Officer assigned to the Cygnus Irregulars We began looking into reports of a surviving member of the disgraced and disbanded Dragonguard hiding in the wilderness of Northern Elsweyr. First, in regards to Euraxia Tharn's interest, contacts in Rimmen inform us that she has ordered a thorough search of the royal archives to turn up every scrap of information the Khajiit have gathered on the subject. It seems that the legends pertaining to the order's ancient origins as Dragon hunters of renown has caught her imagination. Whether this is because the Dragons are also interested in the matter, we have yet to ascertain. Consulting with moon-singers has turned up contradictory information. One keeper of stories claims that an entire Dragonguard legion has been hiding in the Scar since the Dragons disappeared in the ancient past. Another tells me that a single caretaker remains, guarding the secrets of the ancient order in a hidden sanctuary. Contacts in the Mages Guild confirm that records kept by the magisters acknowledge that the Dragonguard do trace their practices to those of the Akaviri Dragon hunters of old. And while most the of sic order gave up those traditions after the Dragons disappeared to become guardians of the Emperors, some documents claim that a small number continued to train in the old ways to keep the knowledge of Dragon fighting alive in the event of their return. Here's a promising lead. A contact at the Stitches claims to have visited a hidden Akaviri shrine deep in the western Scar. Stories told over drinks claim the place is haunted and studded with deadly traps. Some also indicate that a single Dragonguard—the last surviving member of the order, they claim—maintains the shrine and waits for the day when the order will once more be needed. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Duplikat raportu przygotowanego przez centurion Falixię, oficer wywiadu przydzieloną do oddziałów Nieregularnych Cygnusa Zaczęliśmy przeglądać raporty o ocalałym członku zhańbionej i rozwiązanej Smoczej Straży ukrywającym się w dziczy Północnego Elsweyr. Po pierwsze, jeśli chodzi o zainteresowanie Euraxii Tharn, kontakty w Rimmen informują nas, że zleciła ona dokładne przeszukanie królewskich archiwów, aby ujawnić każdy skrawek informacji, które Khajiitowie zebrali na ten temat. Wygląda na to, że legendy o starożytnym pochodzeniu zakonu jako słynnych łowców smoków przemówiły do jej wyobraźni. Musimy jeszcze ustalić, czy to dlatego, że smoki są również zainteresowane tą sprawą. Konsultacje z księżycowymi śpiewakami przyniosły sprzeczne informacje. Jeden z opiekunów historii twierdzi, że cały legion Smoczej Straży ukrywa się w Bruździe, odkąd smoki zniknęły w zamierzchłej przeszłości. Inny mówi mi, że pozostaje jeden opiekun, strzegący tajemnic starożytnego zakonu w ukrytym sanktuarium. Kontakty w Gildii Magów potwierdzają, że zapisy przechowywane przez magistrów poświadczają, że Smocza Straż podążała tropem praktyk tych dawnych akavirskich łowców smoków. I podczas gdy większość zakonu porzuciła te tradycje po tym, jak smoki zniknęły, by stać się strażnikami cesarzy, niektóre dokumenty twierdzą, że niewielka liczba nadal trenowała na stare sposoby, aby zachować wiedzę o walce ze smokami na wypadek ich powrotu. Oto obiecujący trop. Informator w Spoinie twierdzi, że odwiedził ukrytą akavirską świątynię głęboko w zachodniej Bruździe. Z historii opowiadanych przy alkoholu wynika, że miejsce jest nawiedzone i usiane śmiertelnymi pułapkami. Niektórzy wskazują również, że jeden Smoczy Strażnik — podobno ostatni żyjący członek zakonu — utrzymuje świątynię i czeka na dzień, w którym zakon będzie znowu potrzebny. Kategoria:Online: Książki